


The First Ever Fake Dating Scavenger Hunt of 2015

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira are going to fake date so hard- Scott and Stiles won't have a shot at winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Ever Fake Dating Scavenger Hunt of 2015

"We’re going to kick your _asses_.”

"Woah Kira, didn’t know you could swear," Stiles teases. 

Malia’s arm wraps around Kira’s waist, glee in her eyes, “Oh you’ll be learning all sorts of things we can do… from the sidelines, while you _lose_.”

"Scott, buddy, help me out here."

Scott grins at his three friends, “Nah, let’s just start.”

"Isn’t there a speech or something?" Kira asks, glancing between everyone.

"Of course mi’lady," Stiles starts with a half-bow, "And so begins the first ever Fake Dating Scavenger Hunt of 2015. Remember to collect photographic evidence, and we’ll meet by midnight at the crepe place. On your mark, get set, go!"

.

Stiles and Scott take off at a run, and Malia and Kira look over their list, Kira muttering _boys_ under her breath.

"What do you wanna do first?" Malia asks, her eyes lingering on _kiss in the rain._ It was a sunny day so far, but it was only four, perhaps the weather would change. Nice weather was overrated anyways.

"Let’s do the wedding wear one- it’s one of the only ones we can’t do after five."

"To Barnes Ave!"

.

"We ran…to the clock tower?"

"C’mon Scotty boy, at least one of our tasks _has_ to fit it. Let’s check it out up there.”

Scott follows Stiles up the ladder and into the tiny dusty space, “Yeah I’m sure item four will be accidentally set off your partner’s asthma.”

"Then we definitely have an edge on Malia and Kira. How did Erica pick these anyways?"

"Dunno. Oh wait, ‘serenade someone in an unlikely place’- that works."

"Let’s hear it then."

"What?" Stiles squawks, "Nuh uh, you sing."

"Dude. You wanted to come out here, you can get on your knees and serenade me."

Stiles’ jaw drops, and a dark flush burns in Scott’s cheeks, “Or um, y’know while standing. I’ve never been serenaded before. I’m uh, just gonna get my phone ready.”

Stiles clears his throat, and Scott nods, his finger hovering over the record button.

"If you have a drink, would you please put it in the air?"

"Oh god, _Stiles_ ,” Scott mutters, but Stiles only flashes him a grin.

"That party last night was awfully crazy, I wished we taped it. I danced my ass off and had three people completely naked. Drink my beer and smoke my weed, but my good friends are all I need. Pass out at three, wake up at ten, go out to eat and do it again."

.

"Hot damn Kira," Malia says the moment Kira joins her in front of the mirrors. She had picked out the gorgeous dress from the window display- all white and silver and stunning. Kira spins the ruffled silver skirts happily, and Malia wonders how much the dress costs. It could totally just be a fancy cocktail dress, _totally_.

"Yeah? You look amazing too."

"Please. Kira, I’m wearing the quickest thing I could get into- you look like an actual princess."

Kira grins; “Good thing we’re getting a photo then.”

Malia is admiring the lace sleeves when Kira comes close, _really_ close. She must be wearing an awestruck expression when the phone’s click is heard, and she remembers the picture. Kira’s wearing a mischievous grin, and Malia grabs her waist to dip her before the other girl can do anything. But Kira only giggles happily, and the saleswoman hands back the phone, remarking what a cute couple they make.

Malia is torn between answers- of course they do, they’re not actually a couple it’s just a game, yes you _should_ keep those dresses on hold for us- when Kira answers for them.

"Thank you."

.

"Shit the tux place is closed, are there any others around here?"

Scott frowns, “Not unless we go to the mall. Let’s head back up. Stiles? Staring into a kids’ arcade is pretty creepy dude.”

"A photobooth is on the list right? There’s one in there."

Scott squints through the window, “Dude. You don’t mean the tiny kiddie one do you?”

Stiles’ waggling eyebrows indicate that that’s _exactly_ what he means.

.

Malia and Kira are trudging back up the hill when Kira’s stomach gurgles.

Flushing, Kira takes out the list and says, “There has to be a food related thing on here… fancy dinner?”

"Sure, the caf is doing spaghetti tonight. Lady and the Tramp is fancy right?"

Kira laughs, “Are you calling me a tramp?”

"No way- I wanna be the mongrel that gets your paws dirty. So shall we?"

Kira agrees, and if she’s feeling a little extra hot, it’s probably just climbing the giant hill. She should probably exercise more often; it can’t be healthy for her breath to already be caught up in her chest like this.

.

Scott and Stiles get kicked out of the arcade before they can even look at their strip of pictures, something about being disruptive and breaking property. (‘ _Dude_ , how was I supposed to know it was display only? Everything’s all miniaturized and step-on-able looking!’)

Heading back to campus, Scott fishes out the photos, glad they hadn’t been lost when they were kicked out. The first three are funny faces, and the last one- the only one he was curious about if he was being honest- had Stiles pecking his cheek. It’s cutesy and couple-y, and with an extra spring in his step, they start planning for their next item.

.

Malia _loves_ Lady and the Tramp. She knows that Kira is more of an Aristocats kind of girl, but that really only makes her better suited for the role of Lady. And while she sets up, she thinks about how both films have a similar relationship and class structure. She tries to think of a movie with the gender roles flipped- but those are all about princesses getting saved from poverty and that’s not _really_ the opposite. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Malia pulls back her hair and lights the candles.

Kira brings out her phone, and a moment later, the song is playing from the movie. There’s purposefully only one meatball on the plate, and Malia noses it over as Kira giggles. They both eat without hands, and though a few fellow students stop to say how cute they are, most ignore them or watch from a distance.

Somehow the last noodle on their plate is actually a long one, and Malia’s so excited that they’re close to canon that bumping her nose comes as a surprise. Kira tilts her head gently, and their lips briefly meet, tasting of spaghetti.

It’s the best first kiss Malia’s ever had with someone.

.

As it draws closer to midnight, Scott and Stiles bring their to-go containers out on the field. It’s pretty low-key for a picnic, but they both figure it counts. And even if it doesn’t, after getting a sketch of them, a fake proposal on a bridge, _and_ making an album cover, they’re both feeling pretty confident.

Stiles leans over to kiss Scott, their lips soft and closed against each other’s.

"What’s that for?" Scott asks.

"Number 42, kissing under the stars."

Stiles does it again, firmer this time, a hand in Scott’s hair.

"That’s not on the list."

"I know."

Scott moves forward this time, a little too fast, and they end up lying in the grass, kisses coming quicker. Stiles’ hands wrap around Scott, pulling him in closer, and Scott’s mouth falls open with a happy sound, kisses turning deeper.

It’s not surprising that they’re late to the creperie. By the time they get there, Malia and Kira are sitting on the bench outside, making out.

"Well I’m glad they weren’t bored," Scott says before greeting their competitors.

It turns out Malia and Kira win by one double point item: Malia singing Electric Feel to Kira during a karaoke night. Kira’s face is dark pink when Malia plays the video on her phone for Scott and Stiles, but she can’t help the victorious grin.

Scott hands Malia the winners’ envelop- the fancy wax seal still closing it. (‘Where _did_ Reyes get sealing wax anyways?’ Stiles mutters.)

She clears her throat before reading, “Dear victors, congratulations on being the best, blah, blah, blah. As the far better daters you get to take the other two out on a date? What! You two should have to do the work!”

Scott smiles angelically, “I’m free Friday.”

Stiles smirks, “Yup. Friday’s good for me too.”

Malia turns to Kira, and the other girl shrugs, “Friday’s easy?”

Malia sighs, “ _Fine_. I fully expect you two to pay for our crepes tonight then.”


End file.
